


The things that are

by Jae201



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dismemberment, First Times, M/M, Might be OOC, Murder Husbands, Ranging from first kiss to first murder, Torture, but they're kids here so I have an excuse, coz our boys r cute like that, the good stuff, the usual stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jae201/pseuds/Jae201
Summary: A full of himself, teenage Hannibal meets Will, a seventeen year old who's really bored.Things go as well as you'd expect.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	The things that are

_‘You’ll pretend to be normal. Because there’s nothing else, apart from that.’_

He’s dreaming. Acres and acres of

identical trees.

Trees and trees and more trees that don’t end. That he can’t distinguish from each other. They’re all the same.

And he’s asphyxiating within them.

Drowning.

That’s when he wakes up. Startles, really, for no particular reason. He squints at the artificial light that invades his eyes. Slowly, his mouth opens in a lazy yawn, and he looks around. Ah, so he’s still in history. Or so he’s supposed to be. Except, that a quick glance at the people around him tells him that he’s not. He can’t be. Because everyone’s facing the front. Attentive.

Which, doesn’t happen in history class. Or in any of his classes, for that matter.

So, in a moment of unusual curiosity, Will follows their gazes ahead.

And then he meets his eyes. Directly. Accidentally.

It wasn’t how it was supposed to go. At all. Because Will doesn’t meet eyes. And he’s an expert, at avoiding them. So this can’t be call anything else but an accident. An unusual mistake. Because otherwise, Will’s sure he would have graduated in the same class as the guy without having ever looked at him in the eye. Without having ever _seen._

But they’re looking at each other now.

And Will’s _seeing_.

And he doesn’t want to look away.

In the future, the man himself would tell him that it was fate. That it was fate for Will to wake up disoriented in that exact moment and, through the crowd of hormonal teenagers, find him. Exactly him. And _look_ at him, through the windows of his soul. Will, on the other hand, being the less romantic of the two, will tell him to get off his high horse. He’s not that special _._

Because, the world hadn’t stopped spinning.

But it was a close thing.

The moment is done as quickly as it began. It was three seconds, at most. A mundane action, something insignificant. Just a brief, accidental, lock between gazes before the guy’s nodding at something Ms.White is saying. And she’s smiling.

But it was enough. Enough for Will to realize that

Oh.

Crimson eyes.

There’s crimson eyes.

There’s that too.

~

He feels their eyes on him. Drinking him in. And, well, Hannibal is not stupid. He knows, of his physical attributes. How well they’ll be received in a place such as an American school. He knows of the pathetic, shallow nature of people his age. No matter where he is in the globe.

Nonetheless, it’s annoying. The knowledge that he’ll have to put up with this intense attention, when back in Lithuania his reputation made him immune to it.

He nods at something the woman next to him says. She’s wearing too much perfume. And the putrid smell pierces through his nostrils. But he smiles at her. And she smiles back. And then she’s continuing her introduction.

“… I will be counting on all of you to help him adjust. Now, Hannibal, you can take a sit at the back”

She motions with her hand at the general direction of a vacated sit. Hannibal doesn’t hesitate to do as told. Already wanting to leave the spotlight. Wanting to get away from people’s attention.

It’s not that he can’t handle it. Far from it, he normally revels in it. But this is not the kind of attention he likes. His looks, despite being his, were not of his creation. So people’s admiration of it is nothing but an annoyance.

More so when said “admiration” creates problems he’ll have to deal with in the near future. Like the girl waving at him suggestively as he makes his way to his seat. Or the group of students murmuring loud enough between themselves about ‘showing him the school’ after third period. Hannibal sighs, something he doesn’t do often but finds appropriate at the moment.

He sits down…

And quickly realizes there’s someone staring at him.

Like, profusely staring at him.

He turns, only to be met by two blue eyes and a mop of curls. The guy stares at him. And stares at him. And Hannibal has to look away because this is getting ridiculous.

Annoying.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where I'm going with this. But I'm going. So.


End file.
